


All Yosuke Wants for Christmas is Yu

by KneeDeepInShippingHell



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneeDeepInShippingHell/pseuds/KneeDeepInShippingHell
Summary: 3 shorter fics in one about my favorite boys!Merry Christmas everybody! Here's an early present from me to you!





	All Yosuke Wants for Christmas is Yu

**Author's Note:**

> OK I KNOW HE'S SOUJI IN THIS. I came up with the title after writing everything.
> 
> This is my first fic exceeding 1k words, so I'd like to thank all of you. Without you guys, I never would have made it this far :)
> 
> The 3rd story is dedicated to livefree_13. I hope you like it! (read their fic, btw!)

**mistletoe**

There was a mistletoe dangling right above Yosuke’s head.

_ This plan is foolproof! _ , he thought to himself.  _ All I need is for one of the girls to come over, and I'll say, ‘Oh, look! Mistletoe!’  _

If he had to be honest, this had less to do with liking any of the girls, and more to do with kissing one.

You see, Yosuke Hanamura, at 16 years old, has never been kissed.

Well, excluding his mom. And that weird giggly girl in the 1st grade. But there's no way either of those counted.

He  _ had  _ asked girls out before, but they'd turn him down, usually with a pitying look. Not like he would have any luck in the first place. Despite his extroverted personality, social skills were not Yosuke's forte.

So, he got desperate. The Dojima household was having a Christmas party, and Teddie had insisted upon the mistletoe. “It's the perfect way to woo a pretty lady!” he'd said.

As always, Teddie was wrong. No one had approached Yosuke the whole duration of his time here, and he was getting hungry.

_ It won't hurt to go grab a cookie or something… _

He went to the counter, grabbing a pretty snowflake cookie Kanji baked (he and Souji had made all the snacks, being the Investigation Team’s only good chefs.) Chewing on his cookie, he walked back to his usual spot.

“Hey.”

“Hey! What's up, Partner?” Souji was only inches away from the brunette, leaning on the top of the sofa.

“Mm, not much. Enjoying the party?” “Hell yeah, dude! By the way, these cookies?” He made an “O” with his free hand. “ _ Fantastic. _ Send Kanji my thanks!” 

“I'm sure he’ll appreciate it.” They chatted for awhile, about Souji's goofy sweater with a kitten in a stocking and glittery letters spelling out, “ _ feline  _ festive,” about the gifts they had gotten their friends, and the craziness of Junes during the holidays.

Yosuke cracked a joke, and Souji chuckled, his smile lighting up the whole room, dimples showing.

_ He looks really good when he smiles. He should smile more. _

Now Yosuke  _ really  _ had to tell the truth.

He liked Souji. 

Like a crush. Not like Saki-senpai, something  _ more  _ than that. He'd been trying to forget about it. That's why he even made his stupid mistletoe plan in the first place, to forget about any feelings for Souji. Maybe a girl kissing him, heck, even  _ Chie  _ kissing him, could fix this...weirdness in him.

What he refused to admit was that part of him had been hoping and praying the whole night for Souji to be the one to stand under the mistletoe with him. 

Souji's eyes were directly upon Yosuke, snapping him out of his daze.

“Something wrong?”

“No, no. The opposite, actually. You see…”

Souji stepped closer.

“We're right underneath the mistletoe.”

Now their lips were just millimeters away. Before Yosuke could say a word, the other boy pressed his mouth against the other’s, his eyes closing, the kiss deepening, his hands on Yosuke's waist and Yosuke's hands upon his shoulders.

_ This is amazing. I never thought it would be like this. _

Sure, it wasn't something sappy from a movie or a manga, but it was something that Yosuke would look fondly upon in the future, remembering the rush of emotions, the pure bliss.

Souji let go then, and Yosuke let out a little grumble. “What, already?” he muttered.

Souji seemed surprised. “Wait. So you...liked it? You're not freaked out or anything?”

“Dude, I've been dreaming about this for months-”

He clamped his hands over his mouth, watching his best friend’s cheeks turn a rosy color not even the cold weather could make them.

_ Telling your best friend you fantasize about kissing him on Christmas Eve. Very typical of you, Yosuke. _

Yet, instead of getting upset, Souji slowly smiled, his face still glowing. “Same here.” He paused, visibly nervous. He inhaled a gulp of air, then let out the words on his mind. “Do you...do you want to try again?”

“Does this mean you like me?”

“Like? I  _ love  _ you, Yosuke.”

Another kiss, even more sweet, more passionate than the first occurred. As his lips left the other's, he spoke.

“Merry Christmas, partner.”

__________________

**gingerbread cookies**

“You're delicious.”

“Yosuke, might I remind you there is a child here?” He pointed at Nanako, who was too busy frosting her little gingerbread person to have heard the two’s chatter.

“I mean the  _ cookie,  _ Souj!” Yosuke took a large bite of the mini version of his partner. “Mm. So good! I am a fantastic chef!”

A scoff. “Please. I'm the expert here. My gingerbread Yosuke is much better!” He held up the tiny figure. It was frosted perfectly, Yosuke had to admit. His was much messier. While Souji was even able to make a replica of Yosuke's headphones, he could barely get the other’s collar down neatly.

“Fine. But I know the best Souji Seta there is! Hyah!” And he wiped a dollop of frosting on Souji's nose.

“Oh yeah? Well, I know the greatest Yosuke Hanamura in Inaba!” He said, flicking some leftover frosting onto Yosuke's forehead.

“Aw, c'mon dude. Not my hair! I spent half an hour on it!” He struggled to get the sweet topping out of his thick bangs. As for that half an hour, he refused to admit that it was all a part of looking nice for Souji. He didn't expect their first date upon his boyfriend’s return to Inaba for the holidays to be making gingerbread cookies with his little cousin.

They continued like that for a while, their little back-and-forth, ruining their hair and clothes for the sake of their goofy banter. Somewhere in the middle of the frosting fight, though, Nanako spoke up. “Big Bro! Yosuke! Look what I made!”

The boys turned to look at the young girl.

She smiled. “Look, look! It's us!” She held up small, lovingly crafted versions of the three of them. “I know it's not as good as the ones you guys made, but I really hope you like them. Oh, right! I hafta make Dad, too.” And she diligently went along with her task.

Souji took a closer look at the cookies. They were a little messy, and the smiles on their faces were crooked, but to the two older boys, they were works of art.

“They're wonderful, Nanako.” “Yeah, Nanako-chan! Thanks for making these!”

She blushed. “Aw, i-it's nothing. I just wanted to make you both happy.” 

Upon seeing her sweet smile, the couple immediately wrapped her in a hug. “We love them.” Souji said.

As they pulled back, Nanako gasped. “Oh, no! My skirt…” It had a big frosting stain on it. Souji smiled at the worried girl. “I can clean it for you later. Besides, look! Now we're all covered in frosting! We're all walking. talking gingerbread people.” 

They all laughed.

“Uh, Souji?” “Yeah?” “C-could you help me clean up my clothes, too?” “Mm-hm, of course...wait a sec. Is this just an excuse so I can see you shirtless?” “D-dude! Nanako-chan…” “Heh, I know, I know. And sure, I'll clean your clothes.”

That night, they slept together on Souji's futon, holding each other close to combat the falling December snow outside.

In the end, the gingerbread cookie date was a success. (And yes, Souji was pleased at the sight of his boyfriend shirtless.)

________________

**movie (for livefree_13)**

“Souji, I need to ask you something important.” “Yes?” “Out of all the holiday movies to watch...you picked this crap.” Yosuke held up a DVD with the words “Marrying Mr. Christmas” on it in glittery letters.

“Oh, c'mon. It's cute, and romantic.” Reading the back of the box, the brunette said, “She falls in love with her business rival whose name is a  _ holiday. _ That's so dumb.” “Sure, it's cheesy, but that's its charm.” Souji turned the flick on as Yosuke grumbled, fidgeting around in his seat.

Souji lied. The cheesiness was anything but charming. The lead actress was dubbed poorly, with a screechy high voice that made Yosuke miss Teddie’s squeaky footsteps. The plot was even stupider than expected, with the protagonist having a no-nonsense, “I-don't-need-no-man” attitude, until, of course, she meets Mr. Hot Stuff, who was a total prick. 

Then her parents had set them up to be married on Christmas. By now, Yosuke’s brain was on an infinite loop of internal screaming. “How do you even tolerate this stuff, partner-uh, Souji?” The silver-haired boy was completely focused on the film, not reacting as Yosuke waved his hand in front of the other's face, poking and prodding him. “Hello? Earth to Souji?” No matter how hard he tried, Souji was fixated on the screen.

Just as expected, Ellie, the protagonist, and Mr. Christmas, whose real name was John, ended up together, smooching each other's faces off during the wedding scene.

As the credits rolled, Yosuke spoke up. “Welp, that was a waste of 90 minutes of my life. What about you, dude?” Souji slowly turned to him. “I liked it.” “Ironically?” “Nope.”

He couldn't take it anymore. “I don't get it! Why do you like this so much?”

Souji sighed. “It's a little embarrassing, actually…” “More embarrassing than Human Disaster Hanamura? Yeah right! You can tell me. I'm not gonna judge.”

“Okay…” He closed his eyes, then opened them again. “I...I liked these a lot as a kid. My parents were never home, not even for Christmas, so I'd watch the TV specials that were on. I wanted to have a cutesy Christmas romance, too. I know it's silly, but I couldn't help myself. They made my loneliness go away, even if for just a little while.”

“C’mere.” Yosuke pulled his boyfriend into a hug. “It's not silly! I'm sorry I judged your movies.” “I'm alright. They are kinda lame. Besides, I don't feel lonely anymore. I have you here.” They held each other even tighter.

“We're gonna have a great Christmas together, partner.” Souji didn't reply. Confused, Yosuke pulled back to look at him.

Souji had fell asleep in his arms.

“Heh. G'night, you big nerd.” He kissed his forehead. “Love you.”

  
And the sleeping boy's mouth curved into a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> livefree_13 has made a wonderful piece of fanart here: http://livefreeordie13.tumblr.com/post/168242601428/so-i-made-my-husband-draw-me-yu-in-the-feline
> 
> Thanks again to all of you, and have a happy holiday! 
> 
> (PS: Comment any Souyo story ideas/prompts. I love feedback, and I get writer's block too easily!)


End file.
